The game
by Nameless killer
Summary: Be careful of what you wish for. You'll never know how it will be served. MXN "Why are we playing this game?"


Disclaimer: Another story, another disclaimer. My birthday just came and I was wondering when could I own GA. And I got the answer..."never"

-

-

-

-

-

**The game**

"_Natsume, let's play a game I just thought of"_

"_No, it would be a stupid game"_

"_Mou, why?"_

"_Because you thought of it"_

"_Whatever, killjoy. Come on, close your eyes."_

_And so he did. _

_He felt her delicate and soft hands touch his face. He opened his eyes, only to see her closed eyes. He closed his eyes again. _

_She is memorizing every detail of his face, from his short eyebrows, to his cold lips._

_Her hands suddenly stopped "Your turn" she said with that bubbly voice of hers. _

_She closed her eyes once more and felt his hands exploring her face. Memorizing every detail of it. He stopped. She opened her eyes in curiosity. _

"_Why are we playing this game?" He asked her with scrutinizing eyes._

x-x-x-x-x

They were always the best of friends, Mikan and Natsume that is. Despite their nagging and arguing here and there, they cared for each other. It almost made them inseparable.

It was during their highschool days that a gap started to form. And the gap eventually became a mile. It was rumored that both of them had a change in attitude. Natsume Hyuuga obviously became the major playboy in campus dating almost half of his entire batch's female population. On the other hand, Mikan became the sophisticated perfectionist, gaining a lot of suitors but answering none. She wanted to become a lawyer while he wanted none.

They separated ways after highschool graduation.

x-x-x-x-x

College came and both of them haven't heard news about each other.

Her dreams came true for she became a famous lawyer. But his dreams didn't for he became an assassin, lurking in the shadows to kill.

Both of them denied and shrugged the nagging feeling but they wished that they could see each other once again.

_**Be careful of what you wish for**_

x-x-x-x

_Kuro Neko_ is his underground alias. He is living to kill, ironic, as it may seem. He came to the headquarters, soaked and reeking of blood. "I presume this is another mission accomplished, Kuro Neko" Natsume scowled at the mere presence his boss.

"Hn" was his only response.

A folder came across his vision. It was placed in the desk. He glowered at the thought of killing another life.

"What is it this time, Persona?"

"Fortunately for you, my dear Neko your target is only a car. But, the woman inside that car is the main target" He filled the room with his sinister laugh "She is our greatest threat"

He quirked an eyebrow in reply "Our organization is actually afraid of a woman?" He snapped at him, smirking inwardly but at the same time disturbed at the thought of killing.

"Fortunately for us, the driver of her limousine is one of our accomplice. He will drive the car in an isolated place and 'bang!' shoot the tires of the car. The car would eventually light up a spark and explode but there is a chance of her escaping so I want you to near the target and shoot her again." He explained the mission in a rather colorful way; at least there were sound effects. He gave it a shrug and promised to get this kill over with.

"When will I proceed with the mission?"

"Tomorrow evening and Natsume--"

"What?" Natsume snared at him.

"Wear a full mask"

x-x-x-x

Dusk came early for Natsume. 'Mission time' he thought.

He gripped a binocular, eyeing the car that contained the target. Upon a signal in the transmitter, he stuffed the binocular into his bag and rode his motorcycle, not forgetting to place a silenced gun inside his jacket.

He followed the car and when another signal came from the transmitter, he grabbed the gun and sneakily shot its tires, causing it to lose its balance and crash into a near tree.

Smokes appeared from the engine of the car. He approached the car and saw a woman around her twenties lie at the floor of the limo.

He cannot believe whom he saw. It was she.

Mikan.

He grabbed her out of the car immediately. Fortunately for him, she is still alive but her pulse is too fast and her breathing isn't steady. She stirred awake, but she can't seem to open her eyes.

She reached for her captors face. It was masked. She gathered all her strength to take the mask away and she did it. She immediately explored his face with her hands. She gasped.

"Natsume"

Now was his turn to be shocked 'How did she know?' he panicked in his thoughts.

"Mikan"

"We meet again after how many years. So this is why I haven't heard anything from you." She smiled but blood flowed from the corner of her lips. She is bleeding internally.

The voice over from the transmitter halved his attention. 'Kuro Neko, have you killed her yet?'

"bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." was the only response Persona received. He broke connection and he knew why. A devilish smirk crept into his dark features. "I finally got you to meet her, didn't I?"

"Stop talking, I'll get you into a hospital."

But she took no heed. She continued to touch his face stopping her fingers in his trembling lips. "This is once our little game--"

He carried her up, bridal style but her hands didn't stop caressing his lips "I told you--" He was cut-off by her.

"and you always cheated--"

"Mikan st--"

"but every game has to end, right?" this is her own unique way of saying goodbye and he didn't like one bit of it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_They were playing the game for some long time. They just turned freshmen in highschool. _

_"Your turn, Natsume"_

_He smirked as he kept his eyes open. He knows that he's breaking the rule. He's cheating. He caressed her cheeks, down to her plump lips. _

_And he stole a kiss. _

_She opened her eyes, wide-eyed. _

_He broke the kiss due to the need of air. _

"_Cheater." _

"_But you love it." he retorted, plastering his infamous smirk in his face._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Her hands limped away from his face. He felt paranoid. She is drifting away from him--fast.

After a few seconds, she stopped breathing and warm tears made contact with her face. He is now crying.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Her hands suddenly stopped "Your turn" she said with that bubbly voice of hers. _

_She closed her eyes once more and felt his hands exploring her face. Memorizing every detail of it. He stopped. She opened her eyes in curiosity. _

"_Why are we playing this game?" He asked her with scrutinizing eyes._

_-_

_-_

_And there, he heard the most stupid answer an idiot could spat._

_- _

-

-

"_Because love is blind" she gave him her genuine smile. _

_-_

_-_

_And her love was all he ever wanted _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Regret became his nightmare. ._

_**-END-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

A/N: Review it and make me happy. I'm just a sucker for tragedies. tsk3. my dog gave me an idea of this story. You wouldn't believe how. This chapter is unedited. So if you want to edit this and tell me some bits of advice, then do so.

Rei says: That was the lamest ending I've ever thought of. -insert apologetic laugh here-


End file.
